


Homey

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader is ACE, Reader is FAT, look at all the fluff kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans invites you to his room. Platonically. Papyrus is just there to be a good house host. Definitely not to make it awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homey

**Author's Note:**

> hey nerds, quick reminder: i've taken creative liberties with the reader. check the tags for more info. 
> 
> if you've got questions, you can always read my [fic 'verse page](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ficverse) on tumblr.

“Oh my god. The end, though? I never thought in a million years they were going to kill her off. Like, that’s just messed up!”

You and Sans walked out of the movie theater, your mountainous cup of soda still clenched in your hand. You’d just hit up a superhero movie that you’d been dying to see. Papyrus was at work so he wouldn’t be able to tag along, but Sans somehow had a couple of hours to spare in-between jobs. You were grateful he went with you, since you always felt weird going places by yourself.

“human movies sure are great. never thought you’d be into magic.”

“Are you kidding? Now that people actually know magic is a thing, we’re totally going to have so much more fantasy type media. I mean, one of our biggest genres involves monsters and spells and wizards and shit. Of course, now with actual monsters living aboveground it’s going to be a little more sensitive…or whimsical…whichever the big corporate dudes think up first, I guess. But honestly, I can’t wait for monsters to make their own films. Mettaton really shouldn’t have a monopoly any more, so imagine what can happen with all sorts of resources available now!”

“heh heh heh.”

You looked down at him, eyebrow perked. “What’s so funny?”

“nothin’.”

“Come on, that’s not fair.”

You unlocked your car and he climbed into the passenger seat. It wasn’t too busy out today, so going down the streets wasn’t going to give you anxiety. You buckled in your seatbelt and turned it on.

“So? You want me to drop you home?”

“sure, if you’re tired of me already.”

“I could hang out with you forever. But I know you’re a busy guy.”

“always got time for you, pal.”

“Ha, okay then. Let’s go back to your place and chill.”

“sounds good to me.”

As you went down the road, you were transfixed with the road and other drivers. You usually went into autopilot mode when going to and from work, but Sans’ place was hard to miss if you weren’t paying attention. You’d been down the road about a thousand times, but still wanted to make sure that you didn’t take a wrong turn and end up getting lost.

Still. From the corner of your eye, you could just see him watching you. It was blatant. Head turned towards you, grin in place, hands in his hoodie pockets. You weren’t sure what the deal was, but it was kind of making you uncomfortable.

“So, um, you’re in charge of the radio. Sorry my taste in music is so lame, I really like to put on a CD so I don’t have to listen to anything I hate.”

“no complaints from me. I _see deez_ mean a lot to you.”

“Oh my god,” you laughed. “Well, I can’t say you’re not talented.”

“thanks, bud. compliments like that? _music to my ears_.”

You gigglesnorted. The pinpricks of light in his sockets went just a bit brighter.

“you like that? geez. maybe i should take _notes._ ”

“Saaans, stop! I’m driving!”

“uh oh, sorry. didn’t want to get in _treble_.”

He had you more visibly relaxed by the time you parked in front of the house. When he stepped out, and you locked up, he offered his hand to you with a wink.

“c’mon, got somethin’ to show ya.”

“Uh, okay.”

You took it hesitantly. Touch was still something that made you way too uncomfortable, but this was Sans. You’d sort of gotten used to it after you got to the surface, especially since it made Papyrus so happy to watch you out of your comfort zone. The taller skeleton was always putting his hands on you one way or another, and he often said that he was sad Sans felt left out. You just didn’t have the heart to tell him that you were only okay with Papyrus’ touch because he’d basically conditioned you to be through massive exposure.

He led you inside after unlocking the door. It was eerie how quiet his place was when Papyrus wasn’t around. You weren’t sure what the big secret was, but you weren’t going to pry. Not with how he looked, anyway, because that expression he wore only told you that he was going to mess with you if you tried.

You stood outside his bedroom door and your chest clenched. Uh. What?

“Wait, are you actually going to let me in?” You asked him, spluttering. He’d always locked his door. You and Papyrus had always hung out in his room while Sans did whatever he did next door.

“yeah. figured i’d show my appreciation for takin’ me out.”

“Um, wow. A card would’ve done, but this is super exciting!”

“thought you might like it.”

He opened the door and you prepared yourself to drink in the sight, bracing for the wonders that were sure to follow.

Except.

There was nothing.

You paused in the doorway while he released your hand and backed up, hands in his hoodie pockets and that shit-eating grin spread across his face a tenfold. He was fucking with you. He had to be. Somehow he’d transported his regular, cool room somewhere and decided to show you the most normal, if not somewhat disgusting, place he could.

“What.”

“make yourself at home. just mind the tornado.”

You glanced around and felt the disappointment sinking on your shoulders. He looked so damn proud of himself. Was he sure you were going to be impressed? Or was he just laughing at your misery because he knew this wasn’t what you expected?

“Well,” you stammered, stepping in fully, looking around suspiciously for anything that you might’ve missed. “There’s no racecar bed or flag, but I guess this is okay.”

He laughed. You fucking knew it.

“You’re so BORING!” You crowed, wanting to toss something his way. “What the heck were the lights I saw under the door, then? Just something to entice me?”

“it worked, didn’t it? got you in my room.”

You went to work at snooping. Fine. He wanted to play it this way? You were totally going to find something in here to tease him about.

He hopped up on the bed and seemed to be waiting for further complaints from you. That little fucking troll. You rolled your eyes at him and walked around the room.

“You really are the worst,” you sighed. “Maybe I should show you my room and show you how it’s done.”

His grin got just a little wider. At the same time, beads of sweat started at the top of his skull. He didn’t look so hot, actually.

“I mean, if you want.”

“sure do. want to, that is.” He glanced off to the side, his body shock still. “heh.”

“Weirdo.” You kicked around the pile of socks.

“hey, watch it. i’ve got a system.”

“Seriously? I’ve got a clothes pile too, but it’s mostly just washed and unwashed shit all mixed together because I’m too lazy to put anything away.”

“a girl after my own heart.”

You sighed in defeat after about five minutes of actively searching. Damn. Nothing you could use to get the dirt on him after all. He was going to do the same to your place too, and you just knew he would find something that embarrassed you. Hopefully he had the decency not to rifle through your drawers. You parked yourself up on the bed, next to him, and wrinkled your nose when your hand brushed up against the creasy ball of sheets.

“Ew, gross! Sans! What the hell is that?”

“eh. too lazy to wash ‘em.” He leaned back on his hands, watching you closely. “so.”

“So.”

“got somethin’ to ask ya.”

“Go for it.”

“what do you think of my bro?”

You nearly fell off in surprise. This was hardly the way you expected things to play out. Part of you wanted him to just go in for a kiss, but that was so unlike him. He would make you do it if you were even together, and it was really up in the air whether he felt anything for you. You were in probably one of the most intimate places you could be, somewhere he only ever showed to his brother, and he had the nerve to redirect the conversation to Papyrus? Why?

“Um, you know I think he’s the coolest person on Earth,” you laughed out, still unsure of where he was going with this. “He’s kind, sweet, sensitive. He’s one of my best friends.”

“yeah. he is pretty great.” He turned away from you, no longer searching you for any sliver of a lie. “my bro and i are close. but he doesn’t tell me everything. an’ i get worried about him.”

Oh. _Oh._ So that’s what this was about.

“he trusts you. undyne’s great, but not very good at keepin’ secrets. so. do me a favor. make sure he’s okay.”

That was probably the sweetest thing he could’ve said to you at this point. Screw wanting to make out on his filthy mattress.

“Of course I will.” You sighed. “I don’t want him to be hurting and try to play tough. I know how Undyne can be. She’s really good at making everything into a challenge. But he has to know that it doesn’t always have to be bravado. If he’s in trouble, or needs help, I’ll be there to reassure him that it’s okay.”

Sans looked relieved. “glad you see it my way. humans up here ain’t been too good to everyone. i don’t want him to get hurt ‘cuz of it.”

“I totally agree. I mean, he doesn’t need protecting in some ways, but in others? Definitely. I don’t want anything bad to happen to him. I love you guys too much to let someone ruin this new life for you.”

He clenched his hands into fists, more perspiration bubbling at his temple. “uh. yeah.”

“Cool.”

“HELLO? SANS, ARE YOU HOME?”

The door opened before he could respond and Papyrus stood in the doorway, dressed in his battle body. He noticed you right away and the sparkles in his eyes came full force. You couldn’t help but mirror his expression the best you could, especially with how fast he bounded over to you.

“MY FAVORITE HUMAN!”

You let out a squeal of laughter when he picked you up. It was so effortless. As someone that was constantly thinking about their weight and how they looked, having him hoist you up off the bed so easily did wonders for your ego. He was so damned strong. He pulled you into a tight embrace and nuzzled his face in your hair, babbling on about how much he’d missed you.

He set you down and continued to hold your hands, warm gloves wrapped around you. “I HAVE NOT SEEN YOU IN TOO LONG. CURSE MY PERFECT ABILITY AT BEING THE WORLD’S BEST BODYGUARD!”

“I know, gosh, Paps. I’m sure Toriel is grateful, but I really miss hanging around you.”

“WOWIE!!! I AM HUMBLED BY YOUR ADMISSION, THOUGHT IT IS VERY OBVIOUS YOU ARE ENAMORED WITH ME. SANS, TAKE NOTE. FOR I HAVE THE APPROVAL OF THE BEST HUMAN! EVER!!”

“you’re so cool, bro.”

“PLEASE STAY FOR DINNER. I AM GOING TO COOK A RECIPE THAT I FOUND IN THE QUEEN’S BOOK OF THINGS! SHE EVEN LENT ME THE ENTIRE WORK SO I MAY USE IT FOR FUTURE REFERENCE! NYEH HEH HEH!”

“Sounds good to me. What’s the recipe for?”

Papyrus eased out of the room and headed to his own. You were so invested in his animated discussion on macaroni and cheese that you hadn’t even noticed Sans still kept his spot on the bed. Papyrus shut the door after you and immediately went to his closet, picking out his outfit. You busied yourself with the new figurines you gave him just a few weeks ago, back turned to the closet doors where he changed. Monsters weren’t really open, they had just about the same modicum of reservations that humans did regarding these things. But he trusted you and you weren’t going to peep on him, that was just weird. Especially because he didn’t even think about it, he just…did.

“THERE WE ARE. NOW WE MAY ENGAGE IN PHYSICAL AFFECTION WITH NOTHING BETWEEN US.” 

Without a warning, he approached you and swept you up from the chair. You were at a loss for words when he snuggled you close, swaying you back and forth with nothing but smiles and giggles.

“Geez, Paps, you’re really handsy tonight.” You pulled away and smiled up at him. “Did you miss me that much?”

“WHAT A SILLY QUESTION. OF COURSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WISHES TO SPEND EVERY WAKING MOMENT WITH HIS TOTALLY PLATONIC, NOT-ROMANTIC HUMAN BEST FRIEND!! IT IS HARD WHEN YOU ARE NOT HERE. DID YOU KNOW SANS SLEEPS LESS WHEN YOU ARE AROUND? AMAZING. YESTERDAY HE EVEN PICKED UP HIS ROOM BECAUSE HE INTENDED TO SHOW IT TO YOU.”

Ugh. God. Sans, really? That was considered tidying up? Still, you were a little touched, if not somewhat mortified, at Papyrus’ statement. Sans was right next door. You really didn’t think he wanted it to be known that he had actually gone out of his way to try and…impress you?

“OH, YES. I CAN SEE YOUR CONFUSION. MY BROTHER COULD NOT HIDE IT FROM ME, FOR I AM A MASTER PUZZLE SOLVER. HE THOUGHT PERHAPS IF YOU SAW HIS ROOM THEN YOU WOULD WISH TO–”

At that moment, Sans decided he would start practicing his trombone playing skills. The obnoxious instrument completely drowned out Papyrus’ next words, which was as incredible as it was deafening.

Unfortunately, Papyrus decided that he would just try to overpower it.

“—THEN! YOU WOULD WISH! TO!”

Were those…drums? And a _guitar_? What the fuck? How did he manage to get a live band going when he couldn’t even be bothered to wear shoes with laces?

“SANS!” Papyrus stomped his foot and barreled toward the door, swinging it open. You could hear him banging to be let in so the two of them could uh, talk. The music kept going until it was quieted by Papyrus’ protests. From what you could decipher between the walls, it sounded like he was really sore about how inconsiderate his brother was being.

You finally got the courage to go out into the hallway to see what the fuss was about. It sounded like Papyrus was done with his lecture, but Sans’ bedroom door was closed. You didn’t want to eavesdrop or anything, so you turned heel and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to grab yourself something to drink.

“HELLO? HUMAN???”

“Down here, Paps!”

He practically ran down and looked utterly mortified. “OH NO! I AM A TERRIBLE HOUSE HOST. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU REQUIRED REFRESHMENTS! PLEASE, LET ME!!!”

“Gosh, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I left my soda in my car and didn’t want to go out and get it.”

He tried to make a grab for the pitcher in your hands and instead knocked it into your face.

You were stunned.

The liquid that you’d grabbed was fucking iced tea, a strange favorite of the brothers since their move to the surface. But it did not go over well. Meaning that the container was just large enough to hold a copious amount of it, all of which had completely soaked you in a tidal wave of stickiness. You blinked away the droplets that threatened to blind you and sucked in a shaky breath, feeling several of them slide down your exposed collarbones.

“H-HUMAN…?” Papyrus trailed off, his face turning bright red. “ACK! NO NO NO! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! P-PLEASE, LET ME FIND SOMETHING TO CLEAN YOU WITH!”

He glanced around the kitchen. You were still frozen in embarrassment. He managed to grab a rag from the oven and went to work at scrubbing your face clean. He meant well, but too bad he was trying to rub away the tea like it was scum. The roughness of the towel brought tears to your eyes and you could feel your pores screaming.

“OW! Ow, Papyrus, please be more gentle!” You stammered, pushing him away. He held the object of your disdain in front of him, looking more crushed and lost. You touched your cheek with the tips of your fingers and winced.

“NOOOOO! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME! YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE IS MARRED BY MY ATTEMPTS TO HELP! WHAT HAVE I DONE???”

“It-it’s fine, it’ll go away after a while.” It was so tender you couldn’t help but flinch every time you spoke. It didn’t help that Papyrus looked like he was about to cry.

“what’s goin’ on down here?” Sans descended the stairs lackadaisically. He stopped at the bottom and blinked at you both. “uh. am i interruptin’ somethin’?”

You gripped the edge of your shirt and glanced down. Oh GOD. Of all the days you had to wear a white tanktop. And the cute polka dot bra was a bad choice with a now see-through shirt. It didn’t help that both of your faces were red and his hands were still posed just above your breasts, his grip on the rag tight.

“NYEH HEH HEH.” Papyrus was sweating bullets. “I THINK I MAY HAVE BROKEN  OUR DEAR FRIEND.”

“jeez, kid. _water_ you tryna do? if you needed to _wet your whistle_ , all you had ta do was ask.”

“This is iced tea,” you told him lamely, not even sure how to come up with anything remotely witty. “No. T-this is…horrible. I’m so embarrassed.” You felt your resolve dwindle and Papyrus seemed to get even more overwhelmed with the shakiness to your voice.

“PLEASE DO NOT CRY. YOUR TEARS WILL SURELY WEAKEN SANS AND HIS HP IS VERY LOW!!! I DO NOT WISH TO SEE TWO OF MY DEAREST PEOPLE HURT!”

“shit. c'mon, let’s get you a change of clothes. no use cryin’ over spilt tea, ya know?”

Sans beckoned you to follow him, and you did your best. You honestly weren’t the type to let every little thing get to you – well, most days – but today was just going so well. And when the two of them stared at you like that, the brothers you cared for more than anyone, the two monsters you were hopelessly crushing on, it didn’t fucking help. In their own home, no less. Ugh.

“WAIT. I WILL GRAB YOU SOMETHING OF MINE TO WEAR!” Papyrus rushed up before you. “I HAVE JUST THE THING! WE CAN WASH YOUR CLOTHES!”

You waited while he rummaged through his closet. He came back with his favorite t-shirt and shorts. You took them gingerly. This was something he’d crafted himself with such loving care, and you knew he didn’t give away things like this lightly. It was like giving you his battle body and hoping you wouldn’t wreck it.

You pressed the clothing against yourself. “Um, I’m just going to change, then.”

“NONSENSE. YOU MUST SHOWER. THE ICED TEA WILL NOT BE GOOD FOR YOUR FRAGILE AND DELICATE HUMAN SKIN. ALSO YOUR HAIR WILL BE STICKY AND I DO NOT WISH THE REST OF OUR NIGHT TO BE PLAGUED BY UNPLEASANT FEELINGS!”

He was right. “Um, okay. Can I have a towel?”

“nah. thought you’d just drip dry. more fun that way.”

“SANS I APPRECIATE YOUR ATTEMPT TO SAVE US MORE LAUNDRY, BUT IT IS THE LEAST WE CAN DO FOR OUR VERY SPECIAL HUMAN.”

“you’re right, bro. guess i really am a bonehead.”

You stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. The towel they gave you was long and fluffy, just the way you liked it. You were always apprehensive about getting naked in other people’s homes, especially when you had no fucking clue how their shower worked. Too late. You had already shucked off your clothes and tried to get it together for about a full minute before you realized this must have been some kind of certified Dr. Alphys™ technology.

Your clothes were already off, though, and you didn’t want to get the towel sticky by re-dressing yourself and then going back to it when you were dry. So you opened the door and poked your head out, heart thrumming in your chest.

“Papyrus???”

No answer. He must not have heard you.

“PAPYR–”

“need a hand there, bud?”

You nearly fell backwards and hit your head on the sink. “Sans!” you hissed. “Don’t do that!”

“sorry. couldn’t help myself. what’s up?”

“I um, I don’t know how to start your shower.”

A beat. “whoops. sorry. all you gotta do is–”

“Um. Can you just. Show me?”

His eyesockets went dark.

“I just-I know that if you give me directions, I’ll still manage to confuse myself. And then I’ll spend like ten minutes trying to do it. So…” You opened the door wider, clutching the towel to your chest. “If that’s okay.”

“yeah. sure, pal. no problemo.”

He made it a point to completely turn his entire body away from you while walking in, hands stuffed in his pockets. You leaned over his shoulder to watch what he did, not knowing if you would ever need to revisit this shower in the future. The others had talked about going on a trip to the beach in the summer, so who knows? You might have needed to use their shower to get all of the sand off.

“there ya go. don’t worry, ya don’t gotta _shower me with affection_ to show your thanks.”

You snorted. “Gosh, shot down before I could even try. Thank you. I’ll be quick, I promise.”

He stepped around you when you lingered at the curtain, pulling it back and loosening the grip on your towel once you heard the door click shut.

You realized about halfway in the hot water that they only had one scent of shampoo. It was MTT inspired, too. You still lathered yourself up and just rinsed through as fast as you could. You did feel a hell of a lot more refreshed when you stepped out, the towel warm and dry. It was a little weird realizing that you managed not to fuck your makeup up, but that your long hair was damp and stringy. Ugh. No one looked good with wet hair.

You dried yourself off the best you could and reached for the clothes Papyrus gave you. As soon as you put them on, you knew it was A Mistake.

Booty shorts. And a crop top.

No fucking way in hell.

You wrapped the towel back around yourself and opened the door. Fuck. You were going to bug the shit out of them for being so needy.

“Uh…Sans???”

You waited a few seconds before you heard the telltale sound of slippers against the carpeted floor. “you finally finished? man, humans sure do take a while.”

“Hey, I’ve got skin and hair.” You peered outside the crack of the door. “So. Um. I need a favor.”

“oh geez.”

“Come on, I’m the guest.” You pouted. “I uh, appreciate Papyrus’ gesture, but there’s just no fucking way I can wear these. I would blind you guys.”

He laughed. “that bad, huh?”

“Look, I would never even wear this in the privacy of my own home. Everything’s basically out.” You didn’t want to get too graphic, and you regretted telling him even that, considering his face tightened up. “I think if you had an extra hoodie I would be a lot more presentable for the rest of the night.”

“sure, pal. i think i got somethin’ in mind.”

He came back with something you’d never seen him in. It must’ve been an old favorite before you even met, because it was worn. But warm. You took it from the crack in the door with a grin and shut it quickly to put it on. Sans was shorter than you by quite a bit, but the hoodie itself was just long enough to cover all of the p you were worried about, namely your stomach. You did your best to dry your hair and comb it out with your fingers, ignoring the mirror pointedly.

You stepped out and heard Sans and Papyrus talking downstairs. You knew you didn’t look exactly as put together as when you first came, but it was something. Fuck, you were just glad you’d shaved your legs the day before.

“YOU ARE FINISHED!” Papyrus called out gleefully. “I SEE YOU HAVE DRESSED AS WELL!”

“Yeah, looks like it.” You laughed slightly. “Thanks again, Paps. I’m really glad I have a friend cool enough to lend me his clothes.” You angled your body to the side and glanced down, noting that the shorts were still much higher than you would’ve liked. “I think they look better on you, though.”

“NONSENSE. I AM VERY COOL, HOWEVER I AM COOL ENOUGH TO ADMIT THAT THE OUTFIT SUITS YOU PERFECTLY. NYEH…HEH. IT IS VERY NICE. I HAVE NEVER SEEN SO MUCH OF YOU BEFORE.”

“Um,” you stammered. “Thanks. I uh, I don’t normally dress like this. If it grosses you out, please let me know. I can wear my jeans.”

“heh. she just doesn’t know how to take a compliment, bro.” Sans turned and stared at you. “he’s sayin’ you look good.”

“SANS.” Papyrus flapped his arms, clearly embarrassed. “DO NOT TRY TO FLUSTER OUR HUMAN!!! SHE MIGHT BREAK AGAIN!!”

“That’s really sweet of you guys. It doesn’t…weird you out? I mean, I know I look a lot different than what you’re used to.”

“no _skin_ off my back,” Sans winked. “glad you feel comfortable enough with us to wear it.”

“I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE.”

What. _What._

“bro?”

“I AM VERY SORRY MY BESTIE BUT EVERY TIME WE HUGGED OR ENGAGED IN PLATONIC TOUCH YOU HAVE BEEN WEARING LAYERS OF CLOTHING AND YOU ARE VERY SOFT SO I WOULD LIKE TO MAYBE HAVE PERHAPS HOLD YOU.”

Oh my GOD. That was even WORSE than what you thought he originally meant! You felt your face grow hot as Sans tried to diffuse the situation.

“maybe some other time, bro. she’s had a long day.”

“PLEASE. I AM VERY CURIOUS AND I DO NOT SEE WHY WE HAVE TO WAIT WHEN YOU ARE READY RIGHT NOW!!!”

You froze. Alert, alert, human.exe has stopped working! You choked out something that sounded like an okay, which only prompted him to approach you in all of his hulking glory.

His forehead had beads of sweat and he suddenly looked unsure of himself. “NYEH HEH…I AM SORRY. I SHOULD NOT HAVE PUSHED.”

He was inches away and his fingers were twitching. You couldn’t deny him now.

“I-it’s okay, Paps.”

He embraced you without waiting for you to change your mind. Man, skeletons were warm. You melted more into him once the original stiffness wore off. He was so tall and…it just felt really, really nice. You could smell the MTT brand detergent he used for his own armor, the thick gloves laced behind your back and settling on your hips. You weren’t sure how long you were like that, but you would be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy every second of it.

Papyrus laughed when he retreated. His mandible was tangled in your hair. You helped him pry it from the joints in his jaw and he ran his metacarpals through it, bunching it up in his hands.

“WOWIE. IT IS DAMP BUT IT SMELLS WONDERFUL. I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO TOUCH YOUR HAIR.”

“It feels a lot better when it’s dry.” You smiled at him, tickled at how invested he was in each singular strand. “You can feel it again in about an hour. Um, but thanks. It felt nice to be able to touch you without my heavy jacket.”

“OF COURSE YOU WOULD FEEL THAT WAY. I AM VERY HUGGABLE. SANS IS ONLY SECOND TO ME. PERHAPS YOU SHOULD HUG HIM, TOO.”

“uh, bro?”

You grinned. “Yeah, Sansy. Let’s do it.”

He came up to just under your breasts but you bent down to swallow him up anyway. Papyrus hummed to himself as he busied with the mac and cheese, not paying you any mind. Sans was sweating bullets. You tried not to make it super long and weird, but finally putting your arms around him was like a dream come true. You held him close to your chest, enough that he could probably hear your heartbeat. After a few agonizing seconds, when you went to pull away, he lifted his limp arms and wrapped them around your back, squeezing you tight.

He held onto you long enough where you were the one that began to feel a little awkward. You stepped back from him and saw that his grin was strained, his skull sweating, his cheekbones flushed. His gaze was half-lidded and lazy.

“Soooo…about dinner…you um, need any help?” You maneuvered your way around Sans and approached Papyrus, who had been starting up all of the burners on the stove.

With your clothes dry, you changed back into them. They were nice and warm. You snuggled into your sweatshirt and held onto the stuff they gave you.

“Hey, so I can totally wash these and give them back to you next time I come over.”

“don’t sweat it. we gotch’ya covered.” Sans took the folded stack from you. “see ya later.”

“Yeah. Thanks for dinner. And the leftovers.” You lifted the tupperware with a grin. “I know what I’m eating tomorrow.”

“well, i was gonna suggest another outing. but if you insist…”

“Oh hell yes! Just pick me up at the same time, okay?” You paused for a moment, hugged him quickly, then practically ran out the door with your cheeks burning. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking about posting new one shots every tuesday and friday. something consistent as well as i can get it. i'm working two jobs rn so my schedule is kinda hectic.
> 
> like my fics? you could always [gimme a tip](https://ko-fi.com/A258IM)!


End file.
